darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Unauthorized use of medical facilities.. really?
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Protofire Shark has been resting on a CC med bay table, having been repaired by Lifeline who said she would stay until she felt he was ready to be released. The young mech wakes up, glancing around, "Doc?" Lifeline has indeed been waiting with Shark. She turns from where she's been tinkering with a broken servo with the few tools she has on hand and no table space to look at the Autobot. "Yes, Shark?" Protofire comes striding down the corridor, with two guards with him. the hospital had notified him immediately of course, but he had other things to worry about it seems. Pausing just outside the door, he knocks gently. Shark sits up slowly, smiling at her. Then the knock catches his attention. "Uh oh." in that tone of 'oh crap it's the cops'. Lifeline frowns a bit and steps toward the door to see who just knocked. After all, she DID tell the medical staff she'd be here. Of course, what they did with that information is their own prerogative. Protofire bows his head "Doctor Lifeline." he greeted evenly "I came to see the patient and yourself. Is he well?" he asks, arms folded before him. Shark turns on the table so his lower legs hang off the edge, "I'm much better. Uhm.. am I in trouble?" he asks, "I got to be if you are showing up." Lifeline steps aside so that Protofire can enter the room if he wants. "Yes." Protofire steps in, though the guards remain outside "Oh, hardly." reassures Protofire "they are here with me, not for you. I am glad to hear. We do not get many visitors from the Autobot battles, for various reasons." he explains to both patiently Shark looks relieved. "Er yeah... sort of surprised me too. But things have been crazy at Iacon lately." Lifeline says, "I found him trying to make it to Crystal City more damaged than repaired. I was already on my way here so I brought him in." Protofire frowns worriedly "I see. I am glad to see you made it." notes Protofire, glancing over Shark from where he stood "As soon as you are able to we will ensure you have a safe passage home." Shark looks to the doc, then back to Protofire. "Thanks. I'm just waiting on the doc here to give me the okay to head back to Iacon. You really don't have to go through so much trouble." Lifeline steps over to get a scan of Shark's current condition. "You're likely already clear to leave, but let me make sure." Protofire chuckles "No trouble at all, even if it was unexpected." he notes with a smile, falling silent to let the medic work Shark sits still as he waits for Lifeline's scan, he's perfectly healthy and ready to go thanks to her handiwork. He comments to Protofire, "All right, well guess I won't argue over semantics." Lifeline nods at the readings she sees. "Everything looks to be in proper working order. I'd say you're ready to go, Shark." "Semantics are most frequently argued over. " agrees Protofire, then nods at Lifeline "Will either of you require fuelling up?" Shark nods to Lifeline, sliding off the table and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks again Doc." he smiles softly, then pulls his hand away. He looks back to Protofire, "I'm fine, thanks for offering though." More than likely the doc or someone else here refueled him while he rested. Lifeline says, "No. But thank you." Of course she'd refuse even if she DID need refueling. That's just how she is -- refusing handouts because of pride. "I still need to finish the transactions I came for and then return to Cubicron."" Protofire shakes his head with a bit of a knowing smile "Very well, I will not keep you then. I would suggest Shark, leaving by the elevator and underground. you do know we try to keep knowledge of Autobot presence here 'casual' and low key." Shark nods his head in understanding to Protofire. "One problem with that, I didn't come here that way. But if that's what you want, okay." he looks toward Lifeline, "You need any help with taking anything back to Cubricon?" Lifeline hesitates at that, looking at Protofire. She carried Shark in through the main gates, driving right through the middle of town with the injured mech passenging. Definitely not low key. Lifeline says, "Uh, no. But thank you, Shark." "It shouldn’t matter." reassures Protofire to Shark, and then smiles at Lifeline "You take good care of everyone who needs it." he compliments. Shark nods, "All right, Doc." he says, then looks to Protofire again, "So guess I'm getting escorted now?" "Only to the city exits. To make sure you are familiar with the way." Protofire states. Lifeline finds where the medical staff stashed her crates and collects them, ready to leave with Shark. "I'll follow along as far as the market." Shark moves toward Protofire, "Okay, lead the way." he says. "Very well. " Protofire states with a smile. "Has things been well in Cubicron? I was recalled to the Temple not long ago." he notes. Shark lets the doc field that one. Lifeline shrugs. "Well enough." Protofire states "That answer is ambiguous." Lifeline glares at Protofire, but there's no real ire behind it. "Do you want me to give you a blow by blow of my days performing routine maintenance on the entire Pit-spawned city?" Shark keeps out of this one, the young mech knows the doc's temper.. maybe a little too well. Protofire shakes his head, perhaps one of the few who aren't intimidated TOO much by that glare "No, of course not. I don’t think I would have that long to remain functional." he deadpans. "It just seems a rather noncommittal answer, one that's always annoyed me is all." Lifeline says, "And sometimes it's just an answer." Protofire replies "It is an insufficient answer to be honest." he puts his hands behind his back, leaning back the faintest amount.. Shark stands by the door waiting with Proto's escorts, "Hey if you two want to talk I can get these two to show me out." gesturing to the two guards. Lifeline just turns and walks toward Shark. "Well, sorry to say that every day is pretty much the same in Cubicron. What more do you want?" Protofire wells "I was hoping to hear that some mechs are now alive because of your hard work and diligence." he turns to bow to Shark, gesturing the guards to escort him Shark turns toward the guards, "See you later Doc." is offered, then he and the guards walk out of the facility. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs